


Все, кого ты любишь

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Ваня Роукс и Антон Бамбл. Бывшие. Встреча после.





	Все, кого ты любишь

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл пг-13 ангст, ПСИХОЛОГИЯ, ФИЛОСОФИЯ, ПОСТКАНОН)))0000 ворнинг сюжет сперли враги
> 
> 954 слова  
посв. Единственному человеку в мире, которому это интересно  
Спасибо за самую важную фразу, взяла погонять, уже положила на место. Кайд оф сонгфик, спасибо другому автору за вторую важную фразу. Спасибо прототипам за то, что они красивые и не имеют ничего общего с персами этого текста.  
Разрешение на публикацию: вы серьезно?!
> 
> 11.06.2019

Все, кого ты любишь, обратятся в прах. Вы еле плететесь, черт бы побрал этих дачников, этих командировочных, этих хер пойми кого, воздух накален и настолько неподвижен, что напоминает подтаивающее желе. И ты напоминаешь себе самому подтаивающее желе. И твой спутник на переднем, хотя пытается держаться уверенно, но тебе напоминает подтаивающее желе. Жёлтый закатный свет не щадя заливает стекло, ты ловишь обрывки монолога, десять лямов авансом, очередной нечистый на руку орг, чуть не сдох в нигде между Саратовом и Саранском, важно не пускать на самотёк, важно отстаивать свое виденье, они охуели. Ты бы поспорил, но твой запал иссяк полгода как, и ты только грустно усмехаешься. Если бы слову тщетность в Википедии нужна была иллюстрация, они бы обратились к тебе.

  
Тебе дурно, как будто это ты всадил коньяка по жаре, но ты за рулём, о чем сразу предупредил его, и его это несколько обескуражило, что ж, отлично, сломать намеченный им сценарий было частью твоего плана. Твоего несовершенного плана, если уж на то пошло, надо было сливаться и все, как ты и хотел поначалу. Но взыграло любопытство и смутная надежда, что люди меняются. Нет. Не сейчас. Не он. Он смотрит на тебя вопросительно, а ты везешь его с вашей скомканной встречи, которая не переродилась бы в свидание хотя бы потому, что свидание - взаимодействие двоих, или потому что зимой вы с ним расстались, дерьмо случается, и иногда это такое дерьмо, на которое не подпишешься дважды, если не клинический идиот.

  
Он рассказал, как объяснялся с Сашей, почему его дебют в баттлах откладывается на неопределённый срок, как доездил тур, как ему чуть не сорвали выступление на мэйдэй в Москве, как покупал хату, а потом сам себя оборвал, мол, ты, должно быть, и так в курсе. "Тусовочка", - особо едко выделил он, приложившись к стакану. Но в курсе ты не был - после утра, когда ты назвал его мудаком и хлопнул дверью, ты правда не интересовался, что с ним и где он, и он удивился - второй раз за вечер. Конечно, не поверил. Раньше ты бы на автомате съязвил - прикинь, мир вокруг тебя не вертится, слово за слово вы бы зацепились в обмене банальностями, поругались - как по шаблону. Сегодня ты предпочёл просто пожать плечами, не хочешь - не верь, бесполезно пытаться убедить, если нужно объяснять, то не нужно объяснять. Произнеси ты это вслух, он бы выдал нечто в духе: "Фу, Вано, что за ванильные цитаты из статусов, у тебя скоро вырастет пизда!" И ты всю дорогу держал такое в себе - во избежание, а сейчас смолчал, потому что тебе все равно. Но он ждал реакции, и ты принялся разжевывать, что, во-первых, вся мифическая "тусовочка" состояла из его круга общения и отвалилась, как только ты этот круг покинул, во-вторых, среди твоих близких отродясь не водилось лакеев, которые бы были для тебя сплетни, а в третьих, ты сам - просто жил как-то? Съездил к родным, записал альбом не про деньги и сук, как два последних, а про что хотелось, вспомнил себя, прислушался к себе наконец, и только сидя за стойкой, когда он нарочито небрежно бросил: "А у тебя как дела?", понял, что именно ты спас и чему не дал безвозвратно исчезнуть, но это уж точно не его дело больше. Ты подхватил тон и отбил: "У меня все так же".

  
Он спросил, что ты пишешь сейчас. Где живёшь. С кем живешь. Как живешь. Словно тебе удалось его удивить еще раньше, когда без его щедрой руки и мощной организующей силы ты не сгинул. А ты ждал, ждал, что дальше, и время вязко стекало со стойки, и дышать было нечем, а он затыкал свою гордость, чтобы... Когда он скомканно извинился, ты не сперва не понял, за что. А потом понял, что он тоже не знает, и уточнять бесполезно. Классика. Ты знал это как божий день, ты видел, что он не изменился ни на грамм, а он встраивал тебя в картинку своей новой (совсем как старой, только новой) жизни, а он предлагал идти за ним, чтобы снова вылепить ваш идеальный дуэт, ты слушал, как много он готов дать, слушал, что ему плохо, что он не представляет, как так вышло, но он хочет второй шанс, и ты каждому слову верил, потому что был однажды на той стороне.

  
Ты, как оса из меда, пытаешься вырваться из этого золотого вязкого вечера и желательно сразу в новое утро. Он втирает про важность отстаивания своего виденья, про контроль, про неизбежность успеха для тех, кто вкладывается, кажется, он даже говорит при этом о тебе, но как-то не с того бока, и охуеть, какими одинаковыми словами можно сказать противоположные вещи. Два долбодятла встретились на путях, из-за чего вы еле плететесь, и, вероятно, даже их встреча в масштабах вселенной была нужнее, чем вам - ваша. Все, кого ты любишь, обратятся в прах, ты знал это с детства, но тебе забыли рассказать, что иногда это будет происходить прямо на твоих глазах, и для этого совсем не обязательно кому-то будет физически умереть. Плавленым июльским питерским вечером ты видишь огромную зияющую дыру на месте человека, с которым провёл не худший год, и вздрагиваешь от осознания, что весь год ты падал-падал в эту пустоту, силясь ее заполнить, и так и не достиг дна, и даже на дне бы не встретил человека, с которым знакомился, за которым готов был идти. Тебе дурно, хотя ты трезв, а он бы еще выпил, вы плететесь еле-еле из-за двух косоруких мудил, столкнувшихся на путях, он в нетерпении ерзает справа от тебя, кондиционер не вывозит этого дня, ты не вывозишь этого дня, этот день сам себя не вывозит, вы наконец выбираетесь из пробки, и он говорит, что всегда любил тебя, но он не знает, что значат эти слова.

\- Я любил тебя, Ваня, и считал, что это заметно. Разве нет?  
\- Антон, пожалуйста, - ты устало выдыхаешь и откидываешься на сиденье, припарковавшись.  
\- Что пожалуйста?  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что тебе подходит это метро.


End file.
